Summer Shenanigans
by ohmytheon
Summary: It's hotter than hell. There's a sad dog in need. Uraraka's got a plan. Bakugou is just a victim of circumstance.


Author's Notes: Mistystarshine (my partner-in-crime for "Karma in Retrograde) gave me the prompt "We are not stealing someone's dog" + Kacchako. This is in honor of how fucking hot it is and how much I hate extreme heat. Also, while you don't have to, I would consider this a Quirkless AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would 100% do this.

It was hotter than hell. The kind of hot that made grown men cry, children melt, women faint. The kind of hot that made even the most logical people completely illogical. Uraraka liked to think that she was on the more rational side of things, but after suffering days under the blistering and unrelenting glare of the sun, she was this close to doing something rash.

And then she saw that poor, innocent, sad dog and she lost it.

Deku, Asui, and Iida were gone on some trip together, leaving Uraraka behind to suffer this terrible weather. She was supposed to go as well, but then she'd been forced to pick up some extra shifts at work when another one of the server's up and quit. It sucked, but she needed the money anyways and she'd been anxious about how much money the weekend trip was going to cost. Next time, she'd save up properly to go with them. The snapchats they sent back and forth both eased her disappointment and made it worse.

Hence why she had decided to pester Bakugou all morning via text messages. He acted like she was bothering him, but if she really was, then he didn't have to respond back. She blamed it on the heat. Even with her a/c at max in her apartment, she felt like she was sweating bullets and she was wearing just a thin tank top and shorts. She had to get out of here. She was going stir-crazy, sticking with staying at home and work. The one issue was that she didn't have a car (the idea was laughable at best) and that was where Bakugou came in.

Maybe he'd been suffering in the same way, seeing as how Kirishima was out of town with his family, because when Uraraka had asked him to get ice cream, he had actually agreed. The only ice cream shop was on the opposite side of town for her and she'd been craving it real bad. The second he had pulled up in front of her apartment, she'd slid a sports bra on while slipping on some sandals, pulled her tank top back up, and then ran out the door.

It was flipping hot. She did not care.

His car had been blessedly cool with the a/c turned on full blast. She'd damn near moaned as she leaned forward to get a blast on air inches from her skin and Bakugou almost jumped out of his seat at the noise. "What the fuck, Uraraka?"

"It's so hot," she groaned.

"Fuck, if I'd known a bit of cold air was gonna get you off…"

Uraraka smacked him on the arm. "Drive, you fool."

Bakugou snorted and did as he was told. It really was hotter than all get out if he wasn't going to put up more of a fight about her ordering him around.

Before they could get to the ice cream shop though, Uraraka saw the dog. They were at a stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, when she saw the poor thing chained up. He was old boy, tired and in dire need of a brush, but what Uraraka noticed the most was his lack of a water bowl and shade. He was just sitting in that heat with absolutely nothing to protect him from it. Uraraka had her face pressed to the window as they drove by, her eyes connected with his, and she could've sworn that old pup face was asking for help. She'd seen him out there two days before in the same position and yesterday as well on her way to work.

If Bakugou noticed, he didn't say anything. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

Once they reached the ice cream shop, Uraraka tried to put the dog out of her mind and focus on her goal. There were a ton of people there, all with the same objective in mind, which made the wait unbearable. She was getting antsy while in line, Bakugou a tightly coiled ball of tension. Sweat was sliding down his face and he wiped it away with the back of his arm in aggravation. The movement drew her eyes away from the list of flavors. He was in shorts and a blank tank top. Gods, that look should be illegal. Only those arms were enough to distract her from her current predicament.

"What do you want?" Bakugou asked her gruffly.

Uraraka blinked and looked up at his face. "Oh, um, I'm thinking about getting strawberry cheesecake."

Bakugou snorted. "Of course." But then it was his turn in line to order and he got a cone with rocky road and one with strawberry cheesecake. She didn't even have time to process what was happening, her mouth open, before the person inside was handing him two cones. He practically shoved her ice cream cone into her hands and then stomped away, somehow managing to eat his ice cream with an intensity that was borderline aggressive.

Uraraka was happy as pie though, cheerfully licking the ice cream and quickly as well so that it didn't make a mess. She sat on the trunk of his car while he leaned next to it against her. They ate the ice cream in silence under the shade of a tree. She wasn't sure what would happen after this – if he would just drop her back off at home or what – but she was in a good mood.

However, on the way back when they were finished with their ice cream, Bakugou driving aimlessly now, Uraraka saw the dog again, still no water, still chained up. How long had he been out there? What were his owners thinking? It was totally cruel! This heat could kill a dog! She couldn't help herself from letting out a little whine.

"I know that sound, Uraraka," Bakugou said.

"It's so awful!" she exclaimed.

Bakugou shook his head. "Nothing we can do about it."

"He's miserable. Just look at him!"

"So what? Wanna knock on the asshole's door and tell him to give his dog some water?"

They stopped at a red light. Uraraka turned her head to look at him. Bakugou stared at her back. She gave him her strongest pout, mixed with determined eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said firmly.

"Bakugou, please," she whined.

"We are not going to steal someone's dog."

Uraraka gave him puppy dog eyes. Normally stuff like that never worked on him, but sometimes, she was able to wheedle him into doing something she wanted. Not many people had that effect on him. Bakugou gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Fifteen minutes later, Uraraka was frantically cutting through a rope with one of Bakugou's pocket switchblades. The dog was so docile and languid, weak from the heat. He was heavier than expected, but Uraraka picked him up and carried him over the fence where Bakugou was waiting, buzzing with nervous energy and swearing at her under his breath. She lifted the dog as high as she could and Bakugou took him from her.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever done," Bakugou swore, although he was holding the dog quite protectively in his arms. He had his little head propped on his shoulder.

Uraraka was halfway over the chain link fence when someone behind her shouted, "Hey, you! What are you doing with my dog?"

"Run!" Bakugou shouted and Uraraka vaulted over the fence, nearly falling on her face. She booked it alongside of him, jumping into his car after he dumped the dog in the back. The guy wasn't even close to them by the time they were speeding away, his tires squealing against the asphalt, but Uraraka's heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Uraraka exclaimed, one hand against the dash and the other thrown back to hold the dog. "Did we just do that?"

"We fucking stole a dog!" Bakugou yelled back, his eyes wide panic and– Was that glee? He was grinning ear-to-ear. "No, we saved a dog!"

Uraraka turned to look back at the dog, which already looked happier now that it was in a cooled down car, and then to Bakugou, who smacked the steering wheel and let out a manic, joyous holler. "What do we do now?"

Bakugou glanced the dog through the rear view mirror and then at her. "Let's pamper the fuck out of him. Get him a bath. I bet he'd love that."

"Yeah?" A smile split across Uraraka's face.

"Yeah," Bakugou replied with a decisive nod.

Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't been able to go on that trip. After all, saving a dog felt so much better.


End file.
